Please, Remember Me!
by DillyTheWombat
Summary: When he saw his best friend and secret crush died in front of him, Kirino thought his life will never be the same again. But when he suddenly introduced to a new kid, who act and look exactly like his crush, maybe Kirino still have some hope yet... AU-ish, RanTaku, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So first I'm going to say thank you for reading my fic and welcome! Second, I'm sorry for the typho, weird english, OOCness (it's kinda intentional actually), and pretty much everything wrong with this fic.**

**Now that's done, the next thing is I'm going to inform you I don't know if I continue this fic or not... So, it kinda a one-shot.**

**Phew, so that boring explanation is over, let's go to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is rightly owned by Level-5 and it's not going to change even if I wanted it so badly...**

* * *

Kirino Ranmaru never thought his life would change so drastically.

Heck, if someone said to him that he's going to change into a depressed emo kid one year ago, he probably laugh out loud at the seemingly ridiculous suggestion. But now, knowing everything it's true, he's going to do the opposite.

Meaning, punch the guy square in the face and leave the scene coolly as if nothing ever happened.

_Well, not that violent... _He thought, _That just sick, and not really nice at all..._

Kirino sighed, thinking that his imagination just turn for the worst. Looking up to the traffic light, he tapped his foot impatiently, wondering how much long will he stuck on this pavement.

Unsurprisingly, there's no soul to be seen other than him. He mean, who want to go out in the middle of a winter? And if his watch is anything but right, it's already past eight o'clock now, adding to the whole coldness.

Knowing this, you probably ask, 'Then why are you outside if everyone is afraid to freeze to death?'. Well, the answer is simple, he had too much in his mind to think about, crowding his feeling and make him think about... _That_ incident.

It was a year ago, the exact same day as today actually. He was suppose to come to the death 'anniversary', but the pink haired is too sick on thinking who's death he is going to celebrated.

Snapping out of his thought, Kirino look up again to the traffic light, seeing it's already changing into green. His legs thankfully move automatically, so there is no need for instruction on where would he go next, the answer is his home of course.

"Kirino..."

He stopped.

Kirino swear his heart stop beating for a second. Hoping- no, _needing _to see His face again.

And like all that good in his life, it gone.

Eyes watering, he wiped away any tears, running desperately out of the street. He can't believe he just standing there in the middle of the street like an idiot, thinking on something so... So... _Ridiculous_.

_Just like that day... _Kirino scowled.

Shaking his head, the defender is still running, anything for erasing this stupid thought.

Kirino don't know how far did he run or where does he run, but when he finally snap out of it, he found himself standing right in front of his house.

The pile of snow is covering the red rooftop of the house, and so do his head. Wiping the soft white powder out of him, he sighed, rather relieved to find that his leg brought him back home, and not making him lost like yesterday. Slowly, he walk up to the door, twisting the doorknob.

After the previous episode, there been no event happening with his breakdown for weeks now. But unfortunately, the record just need to be broken by the pathetic imaginative voices his brain so helpfully made.

Still scowling, he open up the door, didn't bother to greet his parents.

"Ran-chan, are you-," His mom word is quickly interrupted.

"Yes, mom, I'm alright."

Here go the pity look again, "Well, if you say so... Oh, and don't forget, there's school tomorrow!"

"Okay." And with that simple reply, he slam the door.

School, how can he forgot? Tomorrow is the first day of Spring and the Headmaster thought it will be a great idea on starting this year study two times faster than last year. It usually take a month or so of Spring vacation, then the school start, but this new Headmaster seem to love on torturing childrens, much to the students dismay.

So... Here he is, sulking in his bed because of the change of plan. Kirino then change into his PJ's, thinking that nothing will be done if he just sulking around being emo. He drag his feet toward his bed, snuggling close with the soft blanked.

Staring blankly to his ceiling, he let one sad smile slip.

"...Good night, Shindou."

* * *

_Great, first day and I already late. _Frowning to himself, Kirino look up to the clock, if he didn't move now he's definitely going to be late.

So he stuffed his sandwich to his mouth, waving good bye to his parents, and then run out of the house in those anime cliché kind of way.

Which anime doesn't matter, because if you don't know already cliché mean something overused, and honestly, the think he cared for now is to _not_ get any detention on his first day. It just ruined his already ruined reputation, anyway.

Somehow, the pink haired finally arrive to the school with no scratch, panting hard as he slipped to his new class unnoticeable.

For your information, Kirino is a third-grader in Raimon Junior High School... Or some other name the new Headmaster thought of. You see, the Headmaster-other than changing the holiday date-is trying to change the name of the school that been build for like... what? Hundreds of year? Anyway, it's really messed up, a war is literally going on between the new Headmaster and the teachers.

...And everyone wonder why his life is so weird.

Hmm... moving on.

On choosing his seat, Kirino decide to go to the far back left corner, where he can enjoy the scenery on the window beside it, and it's not because he was going emo or anything. Nope, not at all.

But he smiled despite himself, the view the simple window giving him is just so beautiful and it is definitely hard to not take notice.

From what he see, the fresh fallen snow is melting on the school ground, trees and small flower start to bloom even though it still pretty cold on the temperature side, chilly fog hovering around the place, clouding up the sun a bit. But that doesn't mean it was bad, because of the melting snow and sun, it give the sight of the seemingly glistening crystal.

All in all, the scene is breath-taking.

_Huh, who have ever thought school ground can be this beautiful? _He thought, smiling slightly.

Taking his eyes out from the view, he instead searching around his class, noting anything interesting to his eyes.

The chairs is surprisingly already full with students and their activity. There's the usual girl gossip group right in the middle of the room, giggling once in a while. The boys either doodling on their notebook, making a paper plane, chattering, or just plain sleeping on the table. But there is three student that caught his eyes.

Noticing his stare, a goggles and glasses wearing boys wave at him, the former excitedly and the latter more like he was afraid or something. The third boy, with a blue greenish hair, only give him a nod.

These three are Hamano Kaiji, Hayami Tsurumasa, and Kurama Norihito, his previous classmates and teammates in the soccer club. Well, Kirino is kinda glad on seeing a familiar faces on this new class, so he smile a little at the three.

"Ahem!"

Surprised, he almost fall off his chair.

Calming himself, Kirino and a dozen of other pair of eyes is staring at the new person, curious as a dozen more or so is trying to focus on the woman and not trying to get a detention.

"So I hope you guys finally stop doing idiotic thing and pay some attention in class." The woman simply said, picking up a marker and writing down what Kirino think is her name, "My name is Raimon Natsumi, and I will be your homeroom teacher starting today. Oh, and please call me Natsumi-sensei."

From the name, it was easy to recognise her. She is the granddaughter of the old Headmaster and the daughter of the new Headmaster, making her in the next line on having the school. Raimon Natsumi, or Natsumi-sensei as she introduced herself, is a no nonsense women with a very attractive look, with her auburn hair tied in a low pony tail, and her signature apron (he still wondered why she wear that in the first place), she seem like an ideal wife a guy can wish for.

Too bad that her presence alone seem to make any male to have a run for his life. Kirino thought it probably because she have this very high standard for a man, or because she practically a royalty by how rich her family is, either that, or her attitude.

But you'll be surprised on what hobby she choose for entertainment, seeing-like stalking Endou-sensei on whatever he was doing. But if she got caught by the gym teacher slash soccer coach though, she either:

a) Calmly smile in a royalty-like fashion and wave at him.

Or...

b) Glare at him for no apparent reason and successfully scaring Endou-sensei shitless.

And she unfortunately almost always choice the b option.

Thinking all of this, Kirino pretty much ignore her words and instead looking out from the window as his elbow is put on top of his table and his hand supporting his cheek, feeling bored.

That is, until she said something that peek his attention, "And so I like to introduce a new student for this class, please be nice and welcome him, okay?" She sound more like threatening than asking, plus with a glare.

But it quickly got replaced by a smile as she and the whole students heard a knock on the door. Opening it up rather eagerly in the defender point of view, Natsumi-sensei start to greet this possible newbie, "I'm glad you came, my name is Natsumi-sensei, please come in."

By now everyone eyes is staring right on the door, including Kirino. Huh... Why did he suddenly had a bad feeling about this?

Back with the new kid, Natsumi-sensei say something more and finally let he or she in.

Seeing the newbie for the first time, Kirino breath hitched,_ No way... T-this can't be...!_

"Hmm... Hey, I'm Shuichi Sora, nice meeting you all."

There, standing in front of the class with that smile of his, is Shindou Takuto.

* * *

**A/N: ...I swear this is suppose to be angsty and stuff...**

**Oh well, please review and tell me if I should continue this or not!**

**OrangeLover10 out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... I was bored amd decide to write this, hope you guys like it! Again sorry for typho, weird english, OOCness, and pretty much everything that's wrong with this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Level-5 does!**

* * *

The moment Shuichi step in to this school, he know something weird is going on immediately.

Well, it was pretty obvious when every freaking person on this school stare at him as if he was an undead creature. And the feeling is _not_ cool.

Fidgeting, he wait for the teacher-Natsumi-sensei was it?-to let him in, trying hard on ignoring the _look_.

Shuichi half wished that his mom was here, or he was in Hokkaido for that matter. Maybe if it wasn't for that stupid doctor they wouldn't be here, maybe if they trust this job on someone else he will be still in Hokkaido playing his good old piano, and maybe people would _stop_ staring at him!

"Ahem," Said the teacher suddenly, startling him. "You can come in now."

Stopping his hands from shaking and taking a deep breath, he step in, wishing with all his might that this class is different and they will not looking at him weirdly.

Of course, the wish is ignored.

"Hmm... Hey, I'm Shuichi Sora, nice meeting you all." _Ugh, great, lamest introduction ever. And please stop _staring_ at me!_ His mind screamed, as he try hard on not noticing any look.

To keep his mind and feeling out of embarrassment, Shuichi looked around the class, hoping for anything that can catch his attention.

The class is pretty much like the one he imagined it will be, but of course have their difference. Class 3-A have the best view in the whole class in this school, said a very chatty gym teacher, the one who showed him around for a while. In the back, there's many student piece of arts tucked on top of long mahogany table, taking every spot in the back. The wall is painted bright blue with a bit of yellow in the ceiling, five to six windows lining up in his left side. Where he stand right now, a twenty more pair of eyes is staring at him, and it's not the curious type the newbie usually recipe, but more like oh-my-god-there's-a-ghost-in-here! Kind of type, and it's creeping him out. A lot.

Unbeknownst to him, that exactly how a certain pink haired defender feel.

The woman from before again cleared her throat, catching his attention. "Okay, thanks for that wonderful introduction Shuichi-kun, now you can sit over there, the class will started any minuted now."

Shuichi doesn't know if this woman is using a sarcasm or not, but he quickly run to the only seat left, in the back beside a pink haired... Student.

Why he said 'student' rather than a gender is more because Shuichi don't know if this guy is a boy or a girl, as weird as that sound. Sitting in his seat, now he have a good view on his neighbour.

Because this pink haired student wear the boy uniform, the newbie will thought of his neighbour as a boy. He mean... What girl in their right mind want to wear a boy uniform? Anyway, the neighbour that now known what the gender is had his hair style into a low pig tail, why would a guy want to style their hair like that is beyond Shuichi, but he'll going to ignore it. Another weird fact that he catch was the boy eyes, it's not as odd as his own eye colour, but the boy eyes is a very light shade of blue, and sharp shaped too with thick eye lashes. Other than that, the too pretty boy beside him is pretty much normal, except for all of his appearance that is.

"Hey," He started, trying to make a conversation, "Name Shuichi Sora, I hope you don't mind on me sitting here. What's your name?"

"It's... Fine," The other boy said, in the tune that suggest he's not fine at all with this arrangement, "I'm Kirino, ...Kirino Ranmaru."

"Okay... Kirino," Shuichi frowned, why does his neighbour seem afraid on looking at him in the eyes? "Err... Hope we can be friend."

_I doubt it_, He added in his mind, pessimist and already regretting his choice on going to school.

You see, for whatever reason, his mom before in Hokkaido decide to home-schooling him instead of sending him to school like any normal parent would. Not that his mom is crazy or anything, it just... Unusual. Especially when she is so eager on shielding him from any social activity. People, outside world, heck even a small fluffy kitten! But _noooo_, she just have to lock him in his home, kicking out that poor kitten.

Never would he thought a house, that was his own by the way, can be guilty of prisoning a kid like him. In his mind, Shuichi already rated his house as number two most suffocating, boring place ever on earth. The first place is so proudly held by the hospital.

How can you know that? You ask. Well, it just so happen that Shuichi live half of his life there. And by 'half of his life' mean spending the rest of his day there for like six month or so.

Yeah, he know, not a very good experience.

The only redeeming fact about his house and the hospital, the thing that make him stay and not run away like any sane kid would, is that his mom will be there with her odd yet delighting gift.

When he still stuck on the hospital bed, feeling utterly bored and nervous, his mom later will surprise him with every gift she give him. She come visit almost every time, and with her job is so conveniently as a doctor there, it was a pretty easy task for her.

Shuichi actually don't mind her overly protective side and her visit, that just her way on saying she care. But the gift is more than enough to convince him on her love. Maybe the saying of 'Mother know everything/the best' is true after all.

In hospital, the feeling of boredom quickly wiped away as his mom appeared in the most unexpected time. Once she tried singing opera, which end horriblely, but Shuichi never thought of that, he always clap excitedly laughing at his mother ridiculousness. Later on another day, she give him a few cassette, Shuichi remember raising an eyebrow for that, completely clueless as what it mean. His mom ignored his question and only urge him to play it out, and to his surprise, it was a whole pack of classic music, his favourite. And when he finally healthy enough to go home and leave that dreaded place, again his mom surprising him on buying a brand new piano as a present.

Shuichi Miyako is the best mom ever, definitely.

Much to Shuichi surprise, class went out smoothly without any problem, and it turned out pretty great. Unfortunately, he can't seem to make the pink haired boy beside him to speak more. If he ask anything, his only answer is a nod, a shake, or ignored, and that lasted for the whole school hours.

Shuichi make sure to flee as fast as he could for any weird look the students give him. In break time, he can't socialise much because of his nervousness. Not to his classmates, not to the teachers. He only talk if it's necessary. He was kinda surprise himself to found the only normal, friendly conversation he got was with Kirino, and we all know how _that_ turn out.

_...Maybe I should have listen to Mom about the home-schooling thing and not stubborn for choosing school_, He thought, sighing.

Right now he was the only living person in this class, the other students already left after the bell signalling the end of the school rang, they act like a criminal running from the prison, a police hot on their tails. Only Kirino that seem dignified enough on walking out calmly, very different from every students he meet so far.

Kirino is so different in fact, that he give him this weird feeling that is much, much, more worse than the look combine.

He notice in class Kirino will glance at him once in awhile, his face showing an expression of disbelief, as if he can believe Shuichi existed and now sitting beside him. And that wasn't the worse part at all, the worse was the pink haired beating himself up secretly by pinching, tickling, and punching himself, and he doesn't know how that work out. Ask him, and Shuichi can tell you how many times the pink haired 'accidentally' lost his grip on his pen, dropping it to the ground. He try to ignore it, but who will ever thought a stare from a really pretty boy is so scary and nerve-wracking?

Shuichi shook his head, brown hair following the movement. He need to stop being all weird like this! The newbie is now sure the weirdness of this school is contagious.

Mumbling, he stood up, ready to leave this school and it weirdness behind.

That's what he thought oh-so-optimistically, but twenty minute of wandering around later, Shuichi quickly found out that is not the case.

Somehow later on that day, Shuichi stumbled inside the indoor gym, mistaking it for the teachers office. But what he found inside, is very different from what he bargained for.

There laying motionlessly right in the middle of the room, were a boy, younger than him maybe. The boy messy dark brown hair covering his closed eyes, his breath heavy with every oxygen he took.

Like any sane people would, Shuichi wanted to run away and forget this scene he saw has ever happened, or he can just slam the door or something. But of course, he can't do neither of them. He unfortunately don't have the guts for it.

Unsurely, he walk close to the boy body, noticing his hair had a horn-like swirl style in either side of his head. It remind him a lot of hurricane actually, and so do this kid breathing.

When the brown haired already beside the sick boy, he knelt down, don't know for sure what should he do next. He hesitatedly poke the boy cheek several times, making him groan.

_Great, he still alive. Thank God!_ Thought Shuichi, sighing in relief.

"H-hey? You okay? Hang in there for a second, I'm going to call for help!" Before he can even stand up, the kid as fast as lightning grab his hand, locking him in kneeling position.

"N-no need... *cough* to..." The boy said, his blue-grayish eyes peeking under the eyelids.

"Hmm... You sure? 'Cause there an infirmary that I can send you to and-"

"NO!" The supposedly sick boy shouted, eyes now open fully. Realising his mistake, he groan in pain, eyes shut tight and winching.

"J-just promise me..." He continued. "Promise me t-that..."

"Yes...?" Shuichi mused, frowning. This kid is not going to die in his lap, right?

"Promise me... Promise you will sign up to the soccer club!"

...What?

Shuichi blinked, "Kid? Like I said before, there's an infirmary-"

"PROMISE!"

"Okay, okay! I promise!"

The kid suddenly bolted to a seated position, eyes bright with this crazy grin stretched on his face. "Great! We can go there together!" Then murmured quietly, "...I know this will work!"

Without further ado, he stood up, running out from the gym with his hand dragging Shuichi own, grinning ear to ear.

Shuichi that finally realise his situation, tried to make a run for it, but it's no use. Either the kid is too strong or he just weak below the average, he wished it was the first. His cry of "Help! Crazy kid kidnapping me!" Is lost in the now empty school.

Sigh, he will never get a rest do he?

Yes, yes he do.

* * *

**A/N: How is it? Is it good? More than bad? Tell me by review, 'kay? And don't forget to fav and follow!**

**OrangeLover10 Out~**


End file.
